fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb (Hotel for Animals)
Bomb (formerly known as Uncle Cad) is one of two main antagonists (alongside the Gangster Leader) in the Nickelodeon's 2017 animated film, Hotel for Animals. Personality While he hides his truly evil, greedy, selfish and arrogant self, Bomb can still be quite easily irritated, rude and chagrined when things don't quite go the way he planned for caring about just the hotel, and can get angry with people urging him to do the right thing and as the animals enter the hotel to find shelter, to which he may ignore their attempts. However, he acts friendly to guests and famous people. Biography Bomb first appears checking on the people going into the Grand Fusel Lodge while Jammer flies over it. Later, he comes to the firefighters' base to tell Blade Ranger that one of his staff members had soaked fire retardant on two campers and their campfire, which Jammer, who was responsible for it as he didn't know, apologizes, but Blade tells Cad that the team needs to train. However, Bomb gets excited as soon as he sees Sarah, and tells her that he is invited to the grand reopening party at his lodge the next day, along with that the Secretary of the Interior would be coming. He explains to Blade that a big party at his lodge would make for happy campers rather than spilling mud on people, but Blade tells him that he packs too many happy campers in the park and lodge. Bomb tells him that he has Pulaski, a structural fire engine, to protect the lodge, to which Blade responds that it is not just all about protecting the lodge. As Blade continues talking, Lil' Dipper whispers to James that Bomb got the park service to save 80% of their budget to his lodge restoration project. As he leaves, he tells Blade that "Dusty Cropslinger's even more famous than you, Blazin' Blade!" At the party, he greets the Secretary, who later asks how the park's wildlife population is. Bomb replies that there will be plenty of party animals if people come to the party, and later states Ol' Jammer as a "bumper kisser." Later, he tells James that he might get a promotion for animals, but in the middle of the talk, he goes to talk to Burt Reynolds. The next day, while the firefighters are fighting a large forest fire which was caused when Bomb's visiting VIPs flew too low and made air eddies that blew embers about, Blade tells Maru, the firefighters' mechanic, to report to Bomb that the fire is about four hours away from the lodge and that the tourists will need to evacuate. However, Bomb refuses to get everyone out of the lodge, saying that he won't evacuate at that moment since being the superintendent for five years, and thus leaving Sarah's pet zebra, Chris, to die. Outside, when Bomb gives a speech to the tourists and the Secretary about the grand reopening of the lodge, the lodge's concierge, André, is talking to Pulaski about the fire coming towards the lodge. Cad overhears them, pauses his speech, and argues with Pulaski on giving the speech, and even says that they're both saying the same thing when Pulaski keeps correcting him upon mispronouncing his name. Pulaski explains to Bomb that the fire is getting closer to the lodge. André suggests to Cad that they should turn on the roof sprinklers, and James and Sarah tell Bomb that they need to evacuate. After the Secretary tells Cad to let them see the plaque, Pulaski and Jammer argue that the fire will get worse, before Cad angrily insults them by saying that André is a glorified bellboy, Pulaski is an overpriced sprinkler, and Jammer is old and has a dumb hat, and says that he is the park superintendent and getting the moment of reopening his lodge, before coming back to the crowd, and revealing the lodge's sign before one of the tourists screams. Cad, at first, thinks that they are being rude until they mention the fire, which Cad then notices, and the tourists all drive away. As the guests sleeping inside the lodge exit, Cad tells them to calm down, saying that it is only a small fire, and that they should come back the following year. As the fire gets close to the lodge, Cad tries to get some water to the lodge's roof sprinklers to keep it from burning, but finds that he is not getting enough water. He orders André to switch the main water supply to them, but André explains that the firefighters need it to make their fire retardant. However, Cad refuses to listen, stating that he doesn't care, and switches the water supply himself, while André leaves with his luggage. Jammer and Sarah exposing Bomb's true colors that he actually plans to commit mass murder of the animals during the grand opening of the lodge. The tourists are upset and shocked at this sudden realization and learn that Bomb and his executives are frauds. With his secret exposed, Bomb finally confess this because it was "only" for money, and later walks off the stage with the money which he steals, but only to be knocked out by a coconut. Eventually, Bomb gets fired by the Secretary for caring just about the lodge, putting Jammer in charge. Appearence Trivia *Although the movie's main antagonist, he only does what he does to make people happy. However, when there was a huge forest fire, he allows the homeless animals inside the hotel and refused to let the others evacuate the hotel, which could killed them due to the size of the fire. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Con Artists Category:Crime Lord Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic